Nice To Meet You Too
by JennishaTjung
Summary: The first time they met was on 14 July and the next time they meet again will be on 14 July too but…6 years later. Lucy still remembers him but does he still remember her?


**JennishaTjung****: Hi guys! I present to you a new one-shot! Credits to my best friend, Anastasia! She gave me the idea for this and I loved it! **

**Title: Nice to meet you too…**

**Pairing: GraLu and a one-sided StiLu**

**Summary: The last time they met was on 14 July and the next time they meet again will be on 14 July too…6 years later. Lucy still remembers him but will he still remember her?**

* * *

"Gray!" a cheerful voice from the end of the street called out and the said raven haired guy turned around to meet the figure with long and loose blonde haired girl waving at him. He smiled and started walking to her and as he reached her, she immediately greeted him with a peck on the lips.

"How are you?" She asked him smiling cheerfully as she always did.

"I was about to say I'm fine," Gray replied and stopped mid-sentence. "But…?" she asked him.

"But after that kiss, I'm feeling great." He said earning a blush from the blonde and a playful punch on his shoulder.

"You are late, " she pouted and crossed her arms, "You said you would be here at 6."

"I'm just 5 minutes late," Gray replied amused by her frown and her whine, "You're still late!"

"Well, would this make it up for you?" he lifted her chin and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes, they parted and the result was a look of satisfaction on Gray's face and a flustered Lucy.

"I'll forgive you," Lucy said but hasn't ended her sentence yet, "But! Only if you bring me to that bookstore you promised me last week." She continued and pointed a finger at him in which he gave in and sighed agreeing with her wish.

_If only she didn't come up with that idea…._

"But first," he said, "Let's go and grab a dinner." He offered and held out his hand which she then took.

Gray and Lucy had been a couple for almost a year now, it was a really unexpected turn that both of them had become a couple. Lucy was the class' smartest girl, also called as the class nerd while Gray is the class' delinquent.

Nobody had ever seen them talk to each to other and nobody had ever thought that Gray would be interested with a bookworm until one day, everyone found out that both of them were literally like water and fire.

Whenever they see each other, an argument that would last for hours would happen and everyone who tried to stop them from fighting would receive the worst glare that could have killed them on the spot.

But then there came a day when both of them met but didn't argue at all. Lucy was definitely startled that he didn't care of her presence beside him or that he did not make any effort to insult her. After a few days, she became worried of him and started talking to him like normal human beings talking to each other.

They didn't argue but just talked and soon he liked her company and so did she. She was always there for him when his heart broke from his unrequited love for a blue haired girl named Juvia who was already with another man.

And he was there for her when she cried her eyes out from her also unrequited love for a salmon haired boy, Natsu who was also with another girl.

Soon they developed feelings for each other and Gray was the first one to make his move and confess his feelings for her and asked her out in which she accepted and they had went out ever since.

"This is it." Gray gestured to her to a restaurant. She went inside and her eyes were wide in amazement. It was not a really big restaurant but more of a romantic one. It was a two storey building, the walls and ceiling were painted black and they were painted with an orange lamp. The tables were all for two and in one corner of the room was a fireplace which was lit and in which crimson red fire was blazing.

There was also a mini bar at the very back of the restaurant, there were also seats on the second floor which was outdoor, eating on the second floor was more like eating in a balcony where they were also surrounded with potted plants and they could see the view of the streets from there.

A waiter came and greeted them asking them if they had a reservation and after Gray handled that, they were led to the seats in the outdoor. Gray pulled out a chair in which Lucy sat and then only did he sit on the seat across.

"This feels familiar…" Lucy said to herself which she unconsciously said out loud and was heard by the waiter and Gray. "But this place was just opened a week ago," Gray commented.

"Actually…" the waiter said, "this place was modeled from the restaurant that was closed 6 years ago, so perhaps you might've went there before?" he asked.

"I guess…but I'm not quite sure, it was 6 years ago so I have a hard time remembering." Lucy replied.

The conversation stopped there and they ordered their food, Lucy ordered chicken salad while Gray ordered steaks. Both of them were given wine as the beverage.

Just then as the salad was placed in front of her, voices started resounding in her ears, _"Why salad? Are you on a diet?" _the voice sounded amused and she looked up and saw a hint of blonde hair but then it disappeared and was replaced by the image of Gray with his usual raven colored hair. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Umm..no?" he said sounding confused, "Oh…alright."

"Although, thinking back, " Gray started as they both started to eat their food, "You have never told me about your past, before you met me." He said explaining his question as there was a hint of confusion on her face.

"Well that is because…" Lucy started, "there is nothing important." She shrugged.

"Come on…Tell me about it, what about your most embarrassing moment in middle school? Maybe your field trip or your first crush?" he asked.

"Hmmm…I don't remember much." She lied, it wasn't that she didn't remember, it was because she didn't want to and she was scared to remember. She had successfully forgotten all about it and she was scared that if she tried to remember, the very thing she wanted to forget would come flooding in her memory once more.

She was also confused by the fact that there was something that she might have wanted to forget that badly, some part of her did wanted to find out what it was but at the same time she was scared. What if it was something meant to be forgotten? So with that thought in mind, she stopped trying to.

_Little did she know, nothing always goes as planned._

And so they dropped the subject and talked casually until Gray's phone rang. He picked it up and talked to the person on the other line. "Actually…after dinner, we are also going there," and then he said, "Meet you there, bye."

Gray closed his cell phone and informed Lucy, "My friend wants to meet us, you're fine with it right?"

"Hm, where though?" Lucy nodded and asked.

"The bookstore we're going to after this, apparently he wants to ask you about the book you have been eagerly waiting for to come out today." Gray replied.

"Hmmm…" Lucy smiled with an amused expression, "And how would he know that I was waiting for a book to come out?"

"I might have mentioned you to my friends…?" Gray laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"Friends? So more than one?" Lucy giggled and teased him, "Which friend though?" she asked.

"Rogue, remember him?" Gray asked as he paid the bill and both of them walked together to the said bookstore.

"I never knew he likes reading." Lucy said to herself and pushed opened the bookstore door.

She went to the counter and asked for the book she had ordered previously and once she got it, she was approached by Gray's close friend, Rogue.

"Hi," she greeted him with a smile, "So you like reading now?" she asked amused.

"Sorry to burst your expectations but I still think reading is boring, actually…" he started, "My friend was the one who wanted to know."

"Your friend?" Lucy and Gray asked in confusion.

"Yeah, let me introduce you to him." Rogue said and called out for his name, "Sting! The girl I was talking about is here,"

"_Sting…"_ Lucy thought, _"Sting Euc-"_ before she could finish her thought, the man who was called out by Rogue came with a stack of books he was about to borrow.

She was too deep in her thought that she didn't realized he was in front of her already and so she quickly held out her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you," she said quickly and looked up to meet the face of the man she was introducing herself to.

And time seemed to stop right there…

Her eyes widened and her hand froze in its spot, _"This was it… The memory I have been trying to suppress all this year…"_

_The reason why she had never told Gray about her past…With one look, it all came back to her as if it had never left her memory even for a second. Those eyes and the blonde hair that was always messy but in a good way that make him look as if he doesn't care about his looks when in reality…he really didn't have too. He always looked good in her eyes and that was all that matters._

_Ah…it seemed as if history was repeating itself, the same date, 14__th__ of July and the same time, at 8 p.m. the first time they ever met and this was it. She was reaching out her hands and introducing herself while him, holding stacks of book. Then he would placed it on the counter and introduced himself just like that day… but this time it was different._

He placed the books on the counter and shook her hands, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Sting-"

_He didn't have to say his last name, she knew it already. Eucliffe, the name she had always called him with. The name that was so hard to forget because it seemed as if it was carved into her brain already, too hard to forget even if she tried to._

"Eucliffe," he continued and flashed her a smile, a genuine smile that you give when you had just first meet someone and you are trying to be polite. Not that smirk of his that always pissed her off, it was a smile that caused her heart to ache and made her into a sudden realization…

_He doesn't remember me..._

And tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

**JennishaTjung****: The End…. Please review and tell me what you think of it and if you didn't noticed, that was the same description of the Café in "Story of a New Chapter" **


End file.
